


Swear To Be Overdramatic And True

by kycantina



Series: kakairu week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Kakashi savors these quiet moments, late night and early morning. Iruka rubs his eyes for what feels like the fifth time in ten minutes, and Kakashi can’t help but cuddle closer, gently pulling his partner’s arm around his chest, lightly brushing Iruka’s fingertips.





	Swear To Be Overdramatic And True

**Author's Note:**

> A little author's for all of you who'll notice: I decided to have Kakashi and Iruka each other their "partner" in this fic, since I feel like that's where they are in their relationship. (been together too long for "boyfriends" to be appropriate, but they haven't formally put a ring on it, at least not yet ;) ).

Kakashi savors these quiet moments, late night and early morning. Iruka rubs his eyes for what feels like the fifth time in ten minutes, and Kakashi can’t help but cuddle closer, gently pulling his partner’s arm around his chest, lightly brushing Iruka’s fingertips. Kakashi flips the page of his book dismissively, sighing softly. “Babe,” (it’s practically replaced Iruka’s name at this point in the night, after hours of pretending to read).

Iruka turns to look down at his partner, dark hair falling in his face. “What?” Kakashi can hear the exhaustion in his voice, can practically feel it rippling off him in waves. 

“Are you done yet?” He asks softly, already knowing the answer. Iruka’s been like this all week, stressed and overworked and awake at all hours. The Academy seemed to have more students than teachers to cope with them, and it was taking a toll on his partner. Kakashi reaches up to cup Iruka’s cheek, and feels them both relax into each other.

It’s over all too soon, Iruka whispers a little kiss against Kakashi’s palm then pulls away, and he can feel his muscles stiffen and sigh at the loss of affection. “These worksheets aren’t going to grade themselves, darling.”  _ Darling. _ The weren’t a pet-name type of couple, so when they did use them, it was special, a tender kind of intimacy, reserved for late nights and crying jags and cuddling. Kakashi makes a noise halfway between a groan and a sigh, abandoning the book (a romance novel, some things never change) to their nightstand, and moved to face his partner, chin resting on top of a stack of school papers. 

“Your boyfriend isn’t going to go to bed by himself either.” Kakashi wants to pout, to whine, for indescribable reasons, a cozy, if not slightly over dramatic type of neediness only Iruka knows about. “Come on,” He adds, hands straying to Iruka’s, tempting to pull the red pen out from between his fingers. “I’m tired, you’re tired, come to bed, Iruka, I’ll help you tomorrow.”

“Kakashi…” Iruka trails off reaching out for his partner whilst not looking up from his grading, in typical, adorably tired Iruka fashion. He looks up, dark eyes revealing just how tired he really was as they meet with Kakashi’s, whose light up in adorable concern. Iruka falters a moment, just to smile at his partner. “After this stack, okay? We’re only a few weeks away from winter break, and by then I’m all yours, you, me, dogs, no homework, Kakashi, promise.” Iruka’s gesturing with a small stack of homework assignments, something he only does when he’s anxious or exhausted or both (it’s the third option, Kakashi decides, after a moment’s deliberation). 

Kakashi doesn’t roll his eyes, to his credit, instead he sits up suddenly. Gently taking Iruka’s hands, he manages to sweep the papers away from his partner, pressing a kiss to Iruka’s forehead. “That’s enough for tonight, okay? You’ve been so stressed lately, it’s honestly kind of scary. Just come to bed for now, okay? We can cuddle and I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow. If you make answer keys I can help you finish. Just, please?” He asks softly, hands on Iruka’s wrists.

Iruka sighs, kissing the corner of Kakashi’s mouth. “You won’t take no for an answer, will you?”

Kakashi grins. “Come here baby. I’m tired, and I’ve missed you.”


End file.
